


Gotes estancades

by Patatachan



Category: Anatomia de les distàncies curtes - Marta Orriols, Dubliners - James Joyce
Genre: En fi, I llegiu aquests contes!, M/M, No sé si dubliners ha d'estar com a fandom però hi ha una cita i els morts té improtància?, Què coi he escrit?, Tinc son lol, tampoc sé si calia la parella perquè ni sé si és això...
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: Basat en el conte “Àngels i dimonis” de l'antologia Anatomia de les distàncies curtes, una petita reflexió de l'Ignaci.La persona que us escriu bàsicament ha vist un shipeig, ha vist Dublinesos, ha fet un mix, i en fi, ha sortit això.





	Gotes estancades

Plou, no neva, i es pregunta si tot plegat no serà un problema de ciutats. Acaria el llibre, amb tendresa, però no pot evitar sentir certa suor a les puntes dels dits. Des que ha agafat la postal sembla que alguna cosa ha canviat en el seu món, quelcom que s'ha revelat en aquella reacció corporal. Pensa que el temps podia fer-li la gràcia i nevar. No es sent particularment excitat, la qual cosa no ajuda a recrear l'escena, però la melangia en mirar per la finestra com cauen les gotes de pluja és semblant, suposa.

A través del vidre mira el cel i es recorda d'aquell altre cel, no tan enuvolat, que els envoltava en aquell dia en què semblava que les paraules volien trencar-li la gola. Nota com un somriure irònic li respon a aquell pensament. Potser encara li amenacen amb sortir, encadenades com han estat sempre.

«Semblem un parell de marietes de lluna de mel.»

L'Ignasi es pregunta per què aquella frase li retorna com una acusació, sense descans. I tot i que intueix una resposta, com sempre, fa veure que si no hi pensa podrà fer veure que no és pas allò. Torna a agafar la postal i no pot evitar certa tremolor a les mans. Torna a llegir aquell verb que amenaça amb destruir l'ordre que ha posat a la seva vida assegurant-se que no l'ha imaginat com en d'altres vegades. Una simple frase, un verb en primera persona del present. Una declaració d'intencions que li fa por pensar cap on es dirigeix però que ha arribat allà, a la llibreria, fent acte de presència en el seu refugi. El refugi que volia compartir i que tanmateix, tot i que encara es descobreix fantaseiant amb la possibilitat de ser acompanyat, ha construït gairebé com a defensa, com a proclamació d'intencions: _em moc_. _Em moc tot i que hagi estat tota la vida quiet, esperant-te, em moc tot i que el ritme de la meva vida hagi seguit el metrònom de les teves postals. Em moc._

Cada cop quan s'aixeca, quan recomana un llibre, quan pensa que per fi té sentit el que està fent, que tot va bé, sembla que ha aconseguit guanyar-lo, que ja no és una presència constant a la seva ment. S'adona de la ironia, no és tan estúpid. Però encara és pitjor quan té un mal dia i torna a aquells fotuts “i si...”. El seu nom, l'única cosa que veritablement sembla que li pertany i que encara sap com és, resta enganxat a alguna part del seu cervell i sembla que no hi ha manera de treure-se'l del damunt. A vegades es pregunta si el fet mateix de muntar la llibreria no l'estava condemnant a recordar-lo sempre.

Des que ha llegit aquell “Torno” hi ha una maleïda melodia que no sembla poder desaparèixer del seu cervell. Intenta formular algun pensament centrant-se en els números i els llibres, però l'únic que sent tota l'estona és aquella frase: _At last, my love has come along._ S'adona que el seu cervell vol fer-li evident allò que ell s'ha entestat en fer fora. S'adona també que plou i els cels no li semblen gaire blaus, però torna a aquell altre cel, a aquella tensió inherent entre els dos, els àngels que passen constantment, i tots els dimonis que s'amaguen. L'absència de paraules fent evident la necessitat de dir tantes coses. Té por.

Té por del que pugui passar, del que no pugui passar i voldria distreure's amb la feina però plou, sense descans i sense ànim de parar. No convida a comprar llibres aquell temps. Sent uns copets a la finestra. Les gotes de pluja irrompen el seu fil de pensaments. S'imagina el món sencer cobert de pluja. Se l'imagina també a ell: xop de dalt a baix i somrient. Gairebé sent el seu riure que no acaba de ser el que reconeix, el que va descobrir que ja no li pertanyia en aquella nit, que ja no era “seu” (si els riures aliens podien ser d'algú). Potser era ridícul pensar-lo així, potser també ho era tenir esperances, potser no tenia sentit aquella angoixa que li recorda que segueix depenent dels moviments de l'altre. No es mou, no hi ha manera de moure's, l'únic moviment és el de les gotes de pluja sobre la finestra que corren una darrere de l'altra. Gairebé es sent embogir rodejat de llibres.

_La seva ànima s'esvaní, a poc a poc, mentre sentia caure la pluja calmosament per tot l'univers i en calmada caiguda, com el descens a la seva darrera fi, damunt de tots els vius i els morts._

Sap que no anava ben bé així, però sembla adient. Potser en el seu cas és tot plegat menys fúnebre. Que ell sàpiga no ha mort ningú, no creu que la tornada sigui ocasionada per quelcom tan contundent. A més, imagina que tan bon punt com arribi és fàcil que se'n vagi, un altre cop. Se li fa difícil d'imaginar al seu Amic, sempre en majúscules, en relació al concepte estabilitat. Però pot somiar-hi.

La pluja que imagina com a universal, en el seu cas, no cau entre vius i morts sinó que es reparteix entre absències i presències. Sap que si el veu, carn i ossos presents, no el creurà com a tal, que en el moment en que traspassi el llindar de la llibreria alguna cosa haurà canviat en com el pensava a ell, en com els pensava a ambdòs, de fet, perquè el seu jo fa temps que s'ha escindit per culpa seva. Només li queda esperar, immòbil, a la seva llibreria que ara existeix i ha deixat de ser només un racó per a les seves fantasies. Tanmateix, tornar de nou a aquell estat, li fa bullir la sang amb una ira que només pot dirigir-se a ell mateix.

 

**Author's Note:**

> En part em sento culpable per escriure sobre aquests i no sobre les dones que s'enamoraven al terrat però és que vaig tenir aquesta idea i necessitava escriure-la? O alguna cosa així? No sé, no sento gaire satisfacció amb el resultat però jo que sé, ho he intentat. També va haver-hi un altre conte que em va fer pensar en certes referències literàries i en fi, m'agradaria explorar però no crec que ho faci?  
> En qualsevol cas, gràcies per llegir i qualsevol cosa:  
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17
> 
> Pd: sí, també penso que potser és la cosa més estranya que he escrit. Fandom més minoritari i tal, però aquí estem! Superant les expectatives en rareses, suposo.


End file.
